Yin
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Not all stories are happy, a lot of them have negative emotions buried deep within. These are most, if not all, the stories that littered my head with its negativity. Trigger warnings for a lot of stuff, reader beware.
1. Chapter 1

However many times he told himself otherwise, he missed her.

However many times he said he would be okay, his heart broke even more.

As he watched her, standing across from him, laughing and making out with her new lover, he felt his heart break even more.

He merely closed his eyes, the tears threatening to burst wiped away for a brief reprieve. He stifled a sob, and did the most natural thing to those who experience heart break.

He ran. Without stopping, without caring as people watched, as tears flowed down his eyes, his legs pumping faster and faster to his home.

Upon arriving at his mansion, he opened the door and slammed it just as quick, stomping quickly up the staircase, missing a step at his landing. His face hit first, and he made no effort to stand up. Instead, he began to sob, right then and there, as his heart shattered in his chest.

**Yin, meaning evil, meaning negative. Not all stories are good, and this series is full of negatives. Lots of warnings, lots of death, implied stuff such as rape, suicide and more. Tread cautiously readers, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not even the innocents are safe from me.**_

**Warning, implied rape, if you don't like please don't read.**

She let out a cry, trying her hardest to push off the person holding her down, however this only served to amuse him. With a surprising amount of force, he forced her down onto the stone floor, jagged brown rocks scratching her face.

She cried, screaming for help, for someone to save her. His response was a swift hit to the back of her head, a growl emanating from his throat.

"Quiet bitch! Otherwise, your pretty little face will become nothing but bones in this hellhole." He let out a manic laugh, tearing at her clothes. Xiao cried, forcing her legs shut, her skin getting cuts from his ferocity.

"SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed, earning a solid fist to the back of her head. She let out a cry, barely conscious. She let out a loud scream, as her legs were forced apart. "STOP!" She cried, sobbing heavily.

The person merely laughed, bending himself over her, licking and biting her ear harshly. She tried her hardest to fight back, to no avail. However, she didn't give in, resisting every attempt from him. Sadly, he eventually succeeded.

He moaned and groaned, thrusting his hips as Xiao cried, her head hanging in shame and fear.

Neither one of them heard the running footsteps, not until they were inches away, and a solid fist connected with the side of Carl's face.

"MASTER!" Xiao cried, hope sparkling in her eyes. Carl groaned, stumbling around the room, unfortunarely bare to the world from the waist down.

Toan didn't give Carl so much as half a second to recover, the next second Carl's manhood being smashed in by Toan's foot. Carl groaned, doubling over in pain, when a sharp knee to the face shot him back up, followed by a bone cracked punch to the jaw.

Panting, red, and beyond angry, Toan growled, his hands bloodied, but he didn't seem to remotely notice. He grabbed Carl by his neck, and threw him as hard as he could against a wall. Carl's head slammed against the wall, and he slumped downwards, not moving.

Toan took several deep breaths, before he approached Xiao, who was sniffling quietly to herself.

"Are you ok Xiao?" Xiao looked at him, tears spilling down her face. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing and crying.

_**Hm. Some light in the darkness. Ah well, it makes no difference. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"**As long as Hatred flows through time, I shall never truly die." =Dark Genie, Dark Cloud 1.**

_**You can blame many stories I read for this chapter, reader beware, the temptation of darkness is strong, even to heroes.**_

* * *

Bright, white stars glimmered in the sky like diamonds, sparkling and winking towards the observers below. Soft, emerald grass cushioned the ground, small tufts of flowers popping out every few feet or so. Sitting among the flat plain and the beautiful sky, Max and Monica were sitting. Monica's red pony tail flowed gracefully through the breeze, Max's golden hair waving softly.

They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Monica fidgeted every few seconds, which worried Max.

"Is everything alright?" He finally asked, after ten minutes of fidgeting silence.

Silence stretched on between the both of them, almost as thick as a blanket. Finally, after a minute's worth of silence, Monica shook her head.

"I'm going back to my time." Monica said, her voice slightly strained.

Mas looked at her, confused and worried. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Monica continued on.

"I need to go back...to take care of politics and.." She trailed off, looking anywhere but Max.

"...and?" Max asked, worried. "What?" She mumbled something incoherent. "Huh?" Monica took a deep breath, seemingly steeling herself.

"And to go back to my...lover.." She said the last part quietly, as though it was some form of curse.

Max froze, his mouth agape, a mixture of emotions crossing his face almost instantaneously.

"What?" Max's voice was quiet, as though the wind stole his voice away. Monica nevously began to play with her hair, a look of shame on her face.

"I have a lover back in my time Max.." Monica said quietly, as though it might soften the blow.

"..Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked, his voice sounding hurt and depressed.

"I'm sorry Max." Monica said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"...What about me?" Max asked, a voice full of worry and fear.

"...I'm sorry Max..." Monica said, Max's head lowering sadly. "I still love him..."

"...So we're over?" Max asked, his voice sounding empty, hollow, as though someone took his heart out of his chest.

"...Yes.." Monica said quietly.

"...Go." Max said, standing up.

"Max-" She tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her away.

"Go. Be with your _lover._" He spat, venom lacing the word lover, as though it were some horrible curse. Tears slowly spilled down his face, him trying his hardest to appear unfazed, but failing. He turned around, running, fast as he could, ignoring Monica's cries.

He ran, farther and farther, eventually tripping over a rock, landing flat on his back. He sobbed for a while, tears flowing into the grass, turning the dirt on his face into watery mud. He sat up, letting a scream, a scream of anger, of hurt, of betrayal, of grief and of loss. His scream seemed to echo throughout the plains, rolling among the grass itself.

Black tendrils seemed to inch toward Max, slightly darker then the sky itself. They inched towards his ears, hissing and whispering surrounding it.

"_You were used and dumped like a broken tool." _The tendrils whispered into Max's ears. _"Once your purpose was done, she left you."_

Max scratched at his ears, almost as though he was shooing a bug away.

"_You know it's true. Abandoned, like a little toy." _The tendrils cooed. "_Don't you want some revenge? Don't you want to show them your wrath?"_

Max took a shuddering breath, staying silent for a few seconds.

"Yes.." Max said after a while, his fists clenching tightly.

"_Then, embrace the Darkness dear Maximillian._" The voice cooed, the tendrils sliding into his ears, vanishing into his body.

Max gasped, screamed and panted. He took deep breathes, almost as though he was being drowned. He clawed at his chest, screaming in agony, before he suddenly fell silent, his eyes closing peacefully. When they opened, the whites in his eyes were gone, replaced by a eerie blackness that seemed to swallow the light.

"Now.." Max's voice cooed, now sounding deeper and menacing. "Let's make them pay for what they did to us, shall we?" And with a surprising burst of speed, he sprinted to where Monica last was.

* * *

_**Love it beautiful, a poison, a obsession, deadlier then the most powerful weapon, and more healing then the strongest medicine. All the lights of love are apparent, but the darks of it are so powerful, so deadly, they can turn even the strongest of men insane.**_

**The darkness in this story shall spread to all who reads it, and everyone who does read it will feel their hope die, every so slowly. The hatred in their hearts shall grow, and I shall breathe once again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Even the most safe places, the places that treat death as amusement, are not safe from my cold hands.**

_**Character death implied, insanity implied, suicide implied. Reader beware, this takes place in the Dark Cloud ToD: Phoenixian dreams. Take heart in knowing, however, that this is not canon to the ToD's storyline.**_

* * *

No one was really sure what happened, just that one moment, JJ was laughing, running around the room, the next, a explosion occurred, JJ being launched against a nearby wall, shrapnel embedded deep into his chest.

Everyone ignored it at first, deaths, random explosions and such were common, and usually they came back within a few seconds. However, after minutes passed, and JJ's body was staying in the same place, Wanderer got worried.

He ran to his brother, shook him, begged him to wake up. He ran to the red table, where they normally came back from death. The explosion earlier knocked a wire loose, which prevented JJ from being reborn. He quickly fixed it, rebooting the machine, hoping that JJ's body would disintegrate, and he would come back alive on the table.

Minutes turned to hours, most of the cohosts and cast members watching uncomfortably, as Wanderer shook the body the whole while, begging his brother to come back, the body turning ghostly pale.

The following hours were filled with screams, with crying, with the anguished torment of Wanderer, who lost his beloved brother. He was dragged away from the body by Yellow, screaming the entire while.

"Let me go damnit!" He screamed. "Let me go!" He sobbed the entire while he was away from his brother's corpse, his tears eventually drying up, but his anguish never fading.

Days passed by in blinks of the eye, Wanderer's hair growing more messy, his skin growing paler. He refused meals, not eating anything offered.

"Wanderer, you need to eat something.." Fox said one evening, holding a small plate of food to him. Wanderer just ignored the plate of food, almost as though it wasn't there.

"...Do you know what it feels like to outlive your younger brother?" Wanderer asked. "Especially in this manic, crazy world you yourself created?"

"Wanderer..."

"...It's all my fault damnit..." He said nothing more, tears trailing down his face.

One evening, weeks after the death of JJ, Fox had come up to Wanderer's room, to check on him. He wasn't seen all day, and he was worried. He didn't answer the first few knocks, so he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Panicked, Fox ran to Yellow, asking him for help.

The door burst open with a bang, revealing a shockingly large amount of blood. Small streams of the goop seemed to run off the massive pool collected in the middle of the room, where Wanderer's pale body was sitting. Fox screamed, Yellow swore, and they both ran to him. His body was eerily cold, as though death had just passed by. There was no pulse, no indication that he was alive.

A note was tossed nearby, soaked in the blood of Wanderer. Yellow picked it up. He sighed as he read it's contents.

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault._

_My my my fault. My fault. He's dead and it's my fault._

_JJ's dead and it's my fault. I killed my brother. IT'S ALL MY FAULT._

"Oh Wanderer...Not everything was your fault." Yellow sighed, looking at the truly dead Wanderer, who would not rise from death once again.

* * *

_**Death in the ToD is always lightly tossed around. When it's taken serious, a whole hell of a lot of things can occur, none of them pleasant.**_

**Darkness even in the places of joy and laughter, my reign of power extends past even the stars themselves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Even monsters are under my control. With a few twists, a few turns of the truth, they shall serve under me once again.**

_**Warning, incredibly depressing.**_

He sat up in the bed, looking around the room with wary eyes. It was silent this night, the various winds blowing through Vennicio eerily silent. The only sounds came from the occasional creak of the trees, or the occasional leaf shuffling.

His monocle lay to the side on a small table, it reflecting the pale moonlight seeping into the room. Jaming sighed, dark, horrible thoughts already plaguing his weary mind.

_No. Please, not again. _Yet the horrible thoughts paid no heed to his plead. They flew into his mind, plaguing, infecting every thought with its wicked taint.

Happy thoughts, of the villagers who finally accepted him, turned to chuckling villagers, laughing at a distraught Jaming. They jeered at him, some of them throwing stones at him.

"We never liked ya, Jaming." The captain had spoken, his sailor suit looking more menacing then normal, with tears, drips of blood, and a large burn across his shoulder. "We just used ya, till ya fixed our stuff." He cackled madly, as though he told a very humorous joke.

Thoughts, of her, his Meredith, leaving him.

"It's not worth the Gilda anymore..." She was saying, as she walked away. "You're just too hideous." He begged her back, but she didn't turn, nor did his young boy, who turned around for a brief second, only to toss a stone at his father.

He shook his head, tears streaming down his eyes.

_Don't be ridiculous, that won't happen. _He scolded himself, yet the pain, the sorrow still remained. Unable to do much else, he laid his weary head, slumber taking him.

_He was in front of a mob, various people carrying pitchforks, hooks, and more. All of them were jeering at the monster, various items flying into Jaming, sometimes drawing blood as a hook embedded itself into his pale blue skin._

"_OUT WITH YA, MONSTER!" The Captain roared, cleavers in both of his hands. He threw one of them at Jaming, who got a bloody cut on the tip of his ear. Swearing, he tried to cower, to run away, but he wasn't able to. He watched in horror, as a second cleaver entered his vision._

_The scene changed, both him and a young boy sitting near a gravestone. The name, "Meredith", was carved into the gravestone. The boy stood up, tears streaming down his face._

"_I HATE YOU!" He screamed. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, MOM WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" He screamed, hitting Jaming, who took the punishment. He didn't really argue with the boy, not like he could. Tears streamed down the scientists face, and he buried his face in his hands._

_Another scene change, this time, Meredith standing in front of him, a suitcase in one hand, the young boy in the other. She turned away from Jaming, walking away from him. Jaming chased after her, pleading her to come back. She turned back once, and only once._

"_I never loved you." She said coldly. Everything seemed to shatter into fragments of glass._

He sat up, sweat pouring down his body, him shivering violently. He let out a groan, as he looked outside. The moon was still high in the sky. With a sigh, Jaming sat their, as the horrible thoughts returned once again.

**Endless cycles of hatred, sorrow, and rage. More fuel, to bring me back from the dead.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not worry old friends, I have returned once again. For though you forgot, about the darkness, the hate, the sorrow deep within your hearts, I have returned to remind you of it, to remind you why life is so depressingly cruel.**

_**Character Death **_

Blood, thick and fresh was flowing down a previously white sundress, now stained red and pink. A pale face met worried, gray green eyes, the brown hair braids around his face.

She gave a small, weak smile, gripping his hand as tight as she could.

"Master..." She whispered so softly, it could've easily been mistaken for the wind.

"You'll be okay." Toan's voice cracked out, panic evident. "You'll be fine, we just got to wait for help. You'll be fine."

"Master.." Xiao whispered, coughing a bit of blood. "Can you sing me that song, that mistress Renee sings to you?" Her grip seemed to weaken, Toan's panic increasing., "Please..?"

Toan looks at the catgirl, his ally through all this nightmarish hell of adventure. He looks around the room, watching as the others try their hardest to protect Toan and the dying Xiao from the hoards of monsters. He looks at Xiao's eyes, tears blurring his vision.

"You are my sunshine," he starts off, his voice cracked, and sorrowful, "my only sunshine.." Xiao seems to relax, her eyes closing peacefully. All around, the fighting slows, as the wave of monsters slowly dwindle.

"You make me happy...when skies are gray.." Toan said, his voice choking up, as the blood slowly stops flowing, Xiao's grip slowly loosening.

All around him, Toan's allies finish the last of the monsters, watching the scene unfold before them. Osmond, wipes tears from his face, Goro himself getting a oversized fur hankerchief and blowing into it, Ruby openly crying, while the fierce, powerful ungaga sheds tears.

"You'll never know dear...How much I love you." At this point, Toan begins to sob, holding onto Xiao's now limp hand. "Please don't take my sunshine away." He sobs out, tears flowing freely, his heart breaking in pain.

"Thank...you...Master.." Xiao whispers, her breathing going more and more shallow, before it stops altogether. Toan begins to openly cry, clutching the now limp body of Xiao close to his chest, tears mixing with the blood on the stained sundress.

_**Welp, I feel fucking terrible...this song, this freaking song always had a place in my heart for being tragic...**_

**For the sorrow, the truth, the pain, and the grief, we shall only grow stronger, as the darkness grows.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It makes me laugh, how frequently people confuse me for the Dark Genie. How much of a honor that truly would be, but alas, I am not him. I am merely the Darkness within this writer, the Darkness he fights so futilely every day.**

_**Warning: One of the darker chapters to date, reader beware. Implied rape, implied cannibalism, implied child death, implied loss of will to live.**_

Chained, battered, and bruised, Monica tugged against her steel chains, trying futilely to escape. Her wrists were raw, cut and bleeding from the shackles that bound her hands, her legs being no better off, two steel shackles wrapped around them. Her body was nude, covered in scratches, some old, some jagged, some precise, some clean, and some frigteningly fresh.

A door to the dungeon opened, a shadowed figure standing in the doorway, the only thing visible was a faint gleam of gold.

"Well well.." A cool, smooth voice spoke out, chuckling. "You still refuse to give up...I admit, I would've expected you to give up by now." The door closed shut behind the figure, a faint, orange orb of light lighting up his face.

Pure black eyes gleamed, a smirk played upon a golden haired head, with streaks of red trailing through the hair, almost snake like. A crown sat upon his head, not made of gold, but rather a dark, black material that seemed to dim the already faint light of the orb. A soft clicking noise filled the room, as blacked hands grabbed Monica's face, sharp nails digging into her flesh.

"How foolish of you." Max whispered softly, almost mockingly. "You refuse to die, and instead choose to suffer and suffer." She spat at him, earning nothing but a amused look. "Ah, you still wish to fight."

A glint of silver filled the room, followed by a splattering of blood across the walls. Monica flinched, biting her tongue to prevent herself from crying out. A fresh cut joined the many scattered across her chest.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat out, refusing to sound weak.

"Ah, yes...What do I want, dear Monica?" The voice changed, sounding as though Max was back to his old self. However, this made Monica only growl.

"You're not Max." She snarled.

"Oh, but I'm afriad I am my dear." Max continued, smiling the while. "When you rejected poor Maximillian's love, when you left him for another that you never even told him about..." He clieked his tongue, shaking his head. "Well, look where we are now. Your kingdom's in ruins, most of the future is dying under my rein-"

"There will always be resistance!" Monica spat out. "People will fight you! No matter how hopeless, someone will stand and fight!" Max let out a jovial laugh, as though Monica told a humorous joke.

"Ah Raybrandt, you know not of what you say." He shook his head, running a hand through his golden hair. "What hope will there be when there is nothing left to hope for? Their hero was turned, their princess was captured, their kingdom's dying..." He shrugged. "My dear, there is nothing left to hope for." Monica growled, lunging for him, the shackles stopping her short.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed, swinging her hands madly at him. Max chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ah, no you won't my dear. I control how things work around her now." Almost as proof, he snapped his fingers, the chains holding Monica sliding into the walls, pinning Monica's wrist and legs to the wall. She grunted and struggled frutilessly, yelling the whole while. "There is no use in resisting Raybrandt..." Max said, calmly removing his clothing.

"Fuck you!"

"Ah...I'm sorry, but I believe that's what I am to do to you." He chuckled, approaching her as the orb dimmed.

* * *

Months passed by, on the ninth of which, Monica gave birth to a small, weak baby boy. With a laugh, Max picked up the child, carrying him to his chambers.

For a week, silence filled the room, a silence which Monica enjoyed, but feared.

On the eigth day, Maximillian entered the room, carrying of plate of some sort of meat, placing it in front of Monica. With a snap of his fingers, the chains slacked slightly, allowing Monica to reach for the meal, however she did not. She eyed the meat warily, growling at Max as he chuckled.

"You do need to keep your strength up." He said nonchalantly, before leaving the room.

Seconds ticked by, long, agonizing seconds in which Monica tried in vain to resist the meat, but failing a minute later, devouring the meat as though she herself was a wolf.

It was not until she reached the very last piece of meat, that she stopped, looking horrified at the plate.

A single, blue towel was sitting under all the meat, thin and bloodied. Slowly, it began to sank in what she had done.

She screamed, a horrenduos, blood curdling scream. She vomited, crying and screaming the entire while.

Max walked in at this time, smiling.

"How did he taste?" He asked, almost conversationally.

"You bastard!" She sobbed, retching the whole while.

"Me, the bastard? No, I belive that child was...keyword being, was." He shrugged, picking up the blue bloodied towel. "It's a shame you didn't notice this until it was far far too late..." With a cruel laugh, he left the room, tossing the blue towel behind him, it landing in a pile of vomit.

* * *

Even more time passed, Monica's body becoming paler and paler, her struggles becoming weaker and weaker, her normally strong resistance failing and failing...

One day, Max approached the cell, smiling at Monica's demeanor.

"Given up, have you?" She gave no response, merely staring straight ahead. With a chuckle, he left the room, smirking the whole while. "Ah, one hero's sorrow is my glorious victory over these filthy humans."

_**This...was not...fun...to write.**_

**It was glorious to write such a fine, piece of art such as this, don't you agree?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly, for all of you, my reign of control is coming to a temporary end. Wanderer has deemed it necessary to return me to his mind, where he can seal me up, and prevent my influence...So, this chapter, I shall be giving you all of my evil, all of the dark, twisted thoughts that reside within my mind. Nothing will be spared, nothing will be sacred, everything will hurt you, even hope itself.**

**This, is the price you all pay, for sealing me once again. Now, I spread my powers, to beyond this universe.**

_**Warning, a lot of negatives this chapter. Major points being: Death, torture, rape, Promethean Punishment and more.**_

It was a time of relative peace within Norune Village. Almost ten years ago, the village's own Toan, had gone onto a massive adventure, one that had spanned through space and time itself, one that involved an Ancient evil, buried beneath time itself. However, it would be far too foolish to say the evil was truly gone.

We join in on Toan, now a rather fine adult, near the spitting image of his father. He was currently chopping logs, his young daughter dancing around his legs. She had, cat like ears upon her brown head of hair, a long brown tail behind her. At the age of five, she was curious about the world, watching her father whenever she wasn't following her mother around. Speaking of her mother...

"Master! Time to eat!" At this, Toan stopped, smiling at his young daughter.

"Come on sweetie pie, time to eat!" Toan said.

"Food!" She cheered, waving her arms up into the air. Toan smiled, picking up the little girl from the ground. She giggled, sucking on her thumb. Toan carried her into their house, a rather small, wooden house. As he walked through the door, he caught sight of his lovely wife, standing in front of a stove, plates of food sitting on the table.

"Hello dear." Toan said, smiling at her. She turned for a second, her auburn red hair waving, her eyes sparkling.

"Master!" She cheered, giving him a cheerful hug, almost squishing the daughter between them. She giggled as Xiao pecked her cheek.

"Was Cria being good?" She asked.

"She was just watching me Xiao,." Toan said, ruffling Cria's hair, earning a squeal. Xiao smiled at this, giving Toan a loving kiss.

"Dinner's on the table!" Xiao said, pointing to the table, which had various plates full of meat, vegetables, and some slices of bread. Toan smiled, giving Xiao a hug and a "Thank you", before sitting down upon the table.

Meanwhile, outside the peaceful home, a shadowed figure stood amongst the trees that surrounded Toan's house. The robed figure merely looked at the direction of the house, before he swung his hand towards it. Black, shadowy tendrils sprung from his hand, wrapping around the boards of one of the walls.

There was a ominous groan, a creak, and finally, one of the walls of the house broke away, leaving a large gaping hole in the middle of the wall. Two screams filled the air, while the robed figure approached the house, as casually as one would be while strolling a park.

"Hello there, nuisances." The voice spoke, dark, eerie and ominous. "I see you have left your guard down, even after all these years." At once, Toan stood up from the table, brandishing his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Toan said, standing in front of Xiao and Cria. At this, the robed figure chuckled.

"Really, after ten years you've forgotten who I am? I feel insulted." He lowered his robe, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes, with jet black hair. He had a smirk, mocking and cold. Toan's hand began to shake, as it slowly sunk in.

"No...no. We killed you!" Toan said, a look of fear on his face. Realization hit Xiao a second later, the same look of fear being mimicked on her own face.

"Momma? Dada? Who's the scary man?" Cria said, sounding frigtened and curious. The Genie chuckled.

"I'm not that scary little girl, am I?" He said, purple tendrils of smoke sprouting from his back. She let out a whimper, hiding behind Xiao, who covered her protectively. Seeing his daughter's fear seemed to snap Toan back to reality, his sword at the ready. A loud, almost bull like roar filled the area, shaking the very ground.

"Oh, it looks as though Dran finally sensed me. " Genie said with a look of amusement. From behind Divine Beast Cave, a large, rabbit looking being, with large, flapping wings rose up. It let out a roar, before dive bombing Genie, who only smirked.

With a wave of his hand, the smokey tendrils sprouting from his back lunged towards the great Divine Beast. They wrapped around Dran's great wings. Dran roared, biting at the tendrils, which did nothing to aid him. With a smirk, and a snapping of his fingers, a horrifying ripping noise filled the area, followed by a bellow of rage. A loud thud shook Norune Village, as Dran fell to the floor, bloody, gushing stubs where his wings were.

"Ah, not so powerful now, are you Dran?" In retaliation, Dran spat a ball of fire straight at the genie, who merely yawned, as the fireball was quickly caught by a tendril. "Aw, how cute. You want to play fetch?" The tendril threw the fireball right back into Dran's face, igniting the fur into flames, earning another roar from the Divine Beast.

"For a Divine beast...you're not exactly powerful." Genie noted, before a ball of fire blazed into existence on his hand.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Standing just in front of Toan's house, all of Norune village was armed, standing and battle ready. Macho, Kamacho, Pike, Carl, and Claude were wielding either no weapon, or various kinds of weapon. With a chuckle, Genie looked at them, looking very amused.

"Do you really expect to defeat me?" He said, almost mocking. "This is the best the village has to offer? How sad.." He threw the ball of fire at them, it consuming all of them in a burning inferno. They screamed, flailed their arms around, and tried their hardest to pat the fire out, only succeeding in making the fire burn brighter.

"You bastard!" Toan roared, charging at him, sword drawn. He swung down hard, aiming for his neck. There was a clang, as the sword met a tendril, wrapping around the sword.

"Really? You come at me, with a sword...?" Genie said, before letting out a insane laugh. "I'm killing your damn protector, with dark, forbidden magic, and your best idea, is to attack at me, with your damn sword?" He let out another insane laugh, the tendril snapping the sword clean in two. The tendril wrapped around Toan, before throwing him hard against his home, Toan slumping to the floor.

"Master!" Xiao screamed, rushing over to Toan, Cria clinging tightly onto her, frigtened.

"Now...where was I?" Genie said, looking around, spotting Dran. "Ah, right. Time to finish you off." A second ball of fire, tossing it onto Dran almost casually. Within seconds, Dran was consumed by fire, roaring in pure agony.

Meanwhile, the fire that had consumed the village's defense had spread to all the houses, all of them burning brightly, the flames blocking any means of exit, even lighting the lake itself on fire. Screams radiated from all the houses, as people began running around, in various stages of fire, some already dropping dead on the spot, others screaming for help that would never come.

"Right, well my job here is done." Genie said, walking over to the cowering Xiao, protecting Toan and Cria as best as she could, holding a dagger with shaking hands. He merely walked up to her, smacking her upon the back of the head with a well aimed punch. Cria screamed, before she was hit upon the back of her head as well.

* * *

Deep within a unmapped territory, a crumbling stadium stood. Many crumbling stone steps filled the outer rim, while the center ring was covered in various stains of the ages. Blood, sweat, even some still rotting entrails covered the floor. Chained to various walls were Toan, Cria and Xiao, Xiao the only one stirring. As her eyes opened, she looked around the stadium, looking terrified.

"Ah, you're awake." Genie said, appearing in the middle of the ring in a smoke of purple smoke.

"Where are we?" Xiao asked, looking terrified.

"Where I was summoned, by this body." He looked around the arena fondly. "A lot of death occurred here, even this body's own parents were killed in this very ring. Killed for amusement, I recall." He shook his head, smirking. "So strong was his hatred, that when I offered my services, he demanded I give him my power." He walked around the arena, looking quite content. "Within minutes, everyone in here was just reduced to nothing but a pile of flesh." He pulled out a wooden box. "This one, personally was my favorite." He dumped the contents out onto the floor, Xiao screaming in horror.

It was a large, pile of organs, with grounded white dust which could only be bones, all squished together into a rectangular shape.

"Yes, his hate for that one was ridiculously strong." He said, grinning. "Ah, but don't worry Xiao, you and your family will go through much much worst pain then this." At this, Xiao began to scream, trying her hardest to free herself. However, her screaming served to do nothing but awaken Toan and Cria, both of which looked around, before trying to free themselves.

"Let us go!" Toan demanded, glaring at the Genie. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh dear, no. We have so many things planned!" He said, almost happily. He walked over to Cria, who cried, shedding tears. "Aw, don't worry my dear, this will only hurt for a very long time." He picked up her, earning loud, piercing screams, which only served to amuse him.

"Leave her alone!" Xiao cried out, tears falling down her eyes. "She did nothing to you!"

"Ah, but she means the world to you two, no?" He said, setting her down upon the center of the stadium. "Let's see, what happens when your world crumble!" He spoke, raising his foot high above Cria's head.

"NO!" Toan roared, with a burst of strength, freeing himself from the rusted shackles, leaving nasty cuts along his arms. He charged at the Genie, only to ge thrown back by a clear, solid wall. The genie looked at Toan for a second, smirking, before he brought his foot down upon Cria's head, it exploding into a mess of blood, brains, and bone.

Two loud shouts of sorrow filled the stadium, Toan banging his fist uselessly against the clear wall.

"Ah, that was fun." Genie said, almost casually. He picked up a raw, chunk of brain, plopping it into his mouth, chewing on it. "Ah, so sweet."

At this, Xiao began to retch, crying and sobbing the entire while. Toan, however, had grown only angrier, banging his fist harder against the wall.

"Aw, are you mad?" Genie said, looking smug. With a wave of his hand, shadowy tendrils grabbed Toan, pinning him to the floor. "Aw, don't worry. Your suffering will be much much worse." The tendril began to flow into Toan's mouth, even as Toan began to retch, trying to force the shadow away. With a smirk, the Genie thrust his hand into Toan's chest, pulling out a lung. Toan let out a grunt of pain, blood seeping out of the wound.

"Don't worry, you won't get the luxury of dying." He said, smiling. Almost to add insult to injury, he light the piece of lung on fire, earning garbled grunts and moans of pain.

"Leave him alone!" Xiao cried out.

"Ah, right. I almost forgot about you." He picked Toan up by the scruff of his neck, placing him in the floor "Now, you get to suffer his fate." Shadowy tendrils forced themselves down her throat, her coughing and retching. With a amused look, he lit both of the heroes on fire, both of them screaming in horrific agony.

"Don't worry, your nerves won't be burned away, I made sure of that. That way, you get to suffer the full experience." With a laugh, he left the two, struggling heroes, begging for death.

**_Even with all i did cut, this story is my darkest...I'm so very sorry._**

**I warned you of my power. One thing I guarantee, you all shall remember me, in the darkest moments you have. I, have guaranteed my immortality, even if the Wanderer tries to erase me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You really think that last chapter was my darkest? No, the Wanderer had stripped away all the dark, the evil, the sickening things. No, I shall not let my legacy die on such a pathetic excuse of a chapter. Here, my hand is law, and I shall show you the true story, as it was meant to be.**

_**Warning, a lot of negatives this chapter. Major points being: Death, torture, rape, Promethean Punishment and more.**_

It was a time of relative peace within Norune Village. Almost ten years ago, the village's own Toan, had gone onto a massive adventure, one that had spanned through space and time itself, one that involved an Ancient evil, buried beneath time itself. However, it would be far too foolish to say the evil was truly gone.

We join in on Toan, now a rather fine adult, near the spitting image of his father. He was currently chopping logs, his young daughter dancing around his legs. She had, cat like ears upon her brown head of hair, a long brown tail behind her. At the age of five, she was curious about the world, watching her father whenever she wasn't following her mother around. Speaking of her mother...

"Master! Time to eat!" At this, Toan stopped, smiling at his young daughter.

"Come on sweetie pie, time to eat!" Toan said.

"Food!" She cheered, waving her arms up into the air. Toan smiled, picking up the little girl from the ground. She giggled, sucking on her thumb. Toan carried her into their house, a rather small, wooden house. As he walked through the door, he caught sight of his lovely wife, standing in front of a stove, plates of food sitting on the table.

"Hello dear." Toan said, smiling at her. She turned for a second, her auburn red hair waving, her eyes sparkling.

"Master!" She cheered, giving him a cheerful hug, almost squishing the daughter between them. She giggled as Xiao pecked her cheek.

"Was Cria being good?" She asked.

"She was just watching me Xiao,." Toan said, ruffling Cria's hair, earning a squeal. Xiao smiled at this, giving Toan a loving kiss.

"Dinner's on the table!" Xiao said, pointing to the table, which had various plates full of meat, vegetables, and some slices of bread. Toan smiled, giving Xiao a hug and a "Thank you", before sitting down upon the table.

Meanwhile, outside the peaceful home, a shadowed figure stood amongst the trees that surrounded Toan's house. The robed figure merely looked at the direction of the house, before he swung his hand towards it. Black, shadowy tendrils sprung from his hand, wrapping around the boards of one of the walls.

There was a ominous groan, a creak, and finally, one of the walls of the house broke away, leaving a large gaping hole in the middle of the wall. Two screams filled the air, while the robed figure approached the house, as casually as one would be while strolling a park.

"Hello there, nuisances." The voice spoke, dark, eerie and ominous. "I see you have left your guard down, even after all these years." At once, Toan stood up from the table, brandishing his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Toan said, standing in front of Xiao and Cria. At this, the robed figure chuckled.

"Really, after ten years you've forgotten who I am? I feel insulted." He lowered his robe, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes, with jet black hair. He had a smirk, mocking and cold. Toan's hand began to shake, as it slowly sunk in.

"No...no. We killed you!" Toan said, a look of fear on his face. Realization hit Xiao a second later, the same look of fear being mimicked on her own face.

"Momma? Dada? Who's the scary man?" Cria said, sounding frigtened and curious. The Genie chuckled.

"I'm not that scary little girl, am I?" He said, purple tendrils of smoke sprouting from his back. She let out a whimper, hiding behind Xiao, who covered her protectively. Seeing his daughter's fear seemed to snap Toan back to reality, his sword at the ready. A loud, almost bull like roar filled the area, shaking the very ground.

"Oh, it looks as though Dran finally sensed me. " Genie said with a look of amusement. From behind Divine Beast Cave, a large, rabbit looking being, with large, flapping wings rose up. It let out a roar, before dive bombing Genie, who only smirked.

With a wave of his hand, the smokey tendrils sprouting from his back lunged towards the great Divine Beast. They wrapped around Dran's great wings. Dran roared, biting at the tendrils, which did nothing to aid him. With a smirk, and a snapping of his fingers, a horrifying ripping noise filled the area, followed by a bellow of rage. A loud thud shook Norune Village, as Dran fell to the floor, bloody, gushing stubs where his wings were.

"Ah, not so powerful now, are you Dran?" In retaliation, Dran spat a ball of fire straight at the genie, who merely yawned, as the fireball was quickly caught by a tendril. "Aw, how cute. You want to play fetch?" The tendril threw the fireball right back into Dran's face, igniting the fur into flames, earning another roar from the Divine Beast.

"For a Divine beast...you're not exactly powerful." Genie noted, before a ball of fire blazed into existence on his hand.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Standing just in front of Toan's house, all of Norune village was armed, standing and battle ready. Macho, Kamacho, Pike, Carl, and Claude were wielding either no weapon, or various kinds of weapon. With a chuckle, Genie looked at them, looking very amused.

"Do you really expect to defeat me?" He said, almost mocking. "This is the best the village has to offer? How sad.." He threw the ball of fire at them, it consuming all of them in a burning inferno. They screamed, flailed their arms around, and tried their hardest to pat the fire out, only succeeding in making the fire burn brighter.

"You bastard!" Toan roared, charging at him, sword drawn. He swung down hard, aiming for his neck. There was a clang, as the sword met a tendril, wrapping around the sword.

"Really? You come at me, with a sword...?" Genie said, before letting out a insane laugh. "I'm killing your damn protector, with dark, forbidden magic, and your best idea, is to attack at me, with your damn sword?" He let out another insane laugh, the tendril snapping the sword clean in two. The tendril wrapped around Toan, before throwing him hard against his home, Toan slumping to the floor.

"Master!" Xiao screamed, rushing over to Toan, Cria clinging tightly onto her, frigtened.

"Now...where was I?" Genie said, looking around, spotting Dran. "Ah, right. Time to finish you off." A second ball of fire, tossing it onto Dran almost casually. Within seconds, Dran was consumed by fire, roaring in pure agony.

Meanwhile, the fire that had consumed the village's defense had spread to all the houses, all of them burning brightly, the flames blocking any means of exit, even lighting the lake itself on fire. Screams radiated from all the houses, as people began running around, in various stages of fire, some already dropping dead on the spot, others screaming for help that would never come.

The Genie smirked at the burning village, turning around when heard a loud roar from behind. Dran was limping towards him, his fur burnt, patches of blackened skin exposed.

"Oh, you're still alive..." Genie said, looking a tad bit impressed. "But it would've been better if you played dead." He shrugged. "Ah well, at least I get the pleasure of finishing you off myself. " He pulled out a dagger from his belt, charging at Dran, who swung his head at the Genie.

This only made the genie laugh, as he stabbed the dagger deep into Dran's eye, a spurt of blood gushing out. Dran roared in agony. With a almost sadistic grin, Genie pulled the dagger out, stabbing repeatedly into Dran's eyes, earning more roars of pain from the Divine Beast. He let out maniacal laughter, before pulling out the dagger. "Now die!" A surge of black energy surrounded the blade, as he plunged it deep into Dran's skull. Dran let out a loud, final roar, before he collapsed to the ground, fragments of bone and brain splattering around him. The Genie grinned, giving his bloodied blade a lick.

"Right, well my job here is done." Genie said, walking over to the cowering Xiao, protecting Toan and Cria as best as she could, holding a dagger with shaking hands. He merely walked up to her, smacking her upon the back of the head with a well aimed punch. Cria screamed, before she was hit upon the back of her head as well.

* * *

Deep within a unmapped territory, a crumbling stadium stood. Many crumbling stone steps filled the outer rim, while the center ring was covered in various stains of the ages. Blood, sweat, even some still rotting entrails covered the floor. Chained to various walls were Toan, Cria and Xiao, Xiao the only one stirring. As her eyes opened, she looked around the stadium, looking terrified.

"Ah, you're awake." Genie said, appearing in the middle of the ring in a smoke of purple smoke.

"Where are we?" Xiao asked, looking terrified.

"Where I was summoned, by this body." He looked around the arena fondly. "A lot of death occurred here, even this body's own parents were killed in this very ring. Killed for amusement, I recall." He shook his head, smirking. "So strong was his hatred, that when I offered my services, he demanded I give him my power." He walked around the arena, looking quite content. "Within minutes, everyone in here was just reduced to nothing but a pile of flesh." He pulled out a wooden box. "This one, personally was my favorite." He dumped the contents out onto the floor, Xiao screaming in horror.

It was a large, pile of organs, with grounded white dust which could only be bones, all squished together into a rectangular shape.

"Yes, his hate for that one was ridiculously strong." He said, grinning. "Ah, but don't worry Xiao, you and your family will go through much much worst pain then this." At this, Xiao began to scream, trying her hardest to free herself. However, her screaming served to do nothing but awaken Toan and Cria, both of which looked around, before trying to free themselves.

"Let us go!" Toan demanded, glaring at the Genie. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh dear, no. We have so many things planned!" He said, almost happily. He walked over to Cria, who cried, shedding tears. "Aw, don't worry my dear, this will only hurt for a very long time." He picked up her, earning loud, piercing screams, which only served to amuse him.

"Leave her alone!" Xiao cried out, tears falling down her eyes. "She did nothing to you!"

"Ah, but she means the world to you two, no?" He said, setting her down upon the center of the stadium. "Let's see, what happens when your world crumble!" He spoke, raising his foot high above Cria's head.

"NO!" Toan roared, with a burst of strength, freeing himself from the rusted shackles, leaving nasty cuts along his arms. He charged at the Genie, only to ge thrown back by a clear, solid wall. The genie looked at Toan for a second, smirking.

"Actually, I got a much, much better idea." Genie said, almost mockingly, as shadowy tendrils began to form along his arms. Slowly, the tendril snaked downwards, inching towards Cria's legs. With a look of horror, Toan realized what he was going to do, banging harder against the clear wall. The tendril sneaked between Cria's legs, sliding into her nether regions, earning a scream from Cria,

"AAAH!" Cria screamed, trying to crawl away from the tendril, but a second tendril forced her down.

"Now now, don't cry. It'll only hurt for a very long time." Genie said, smirking. Slowly, the tendril forced itself deeper and deeper into Cria, her crying in agony.

"Momma! It hurts! It hurts!" She cried, tears streaming down her eyes, as she clawed helplessly at the ground. The Genie only smirked, as her screams became louder and louder.

"Stop!" Toan roared. The genie gave a very sadistic grin.

"As you wish." With a loud, sickening, wet, tearing noise, Cria's body was split in half, crushed organs, blood, and fragmented bone shooting out of the center of her body, as the large, black tendril had grown to a incredibly large size, splitting the poor girl in half, growing so large so quickly, it split even the skull and brain.

Two loud shouts of sorrow filled the stadium, Toan banging his fist uselessly against the clear wall.

"Ah, that was fun." Genie said, almost casually. He picked up a raw, chunk of brain, plopping it into his mouth, chewing on it. "Ah, so sweet."

At this, Xiao began to retch, crying and sobbing the entire while. Toan, however, had grown only angrier, banging his fist harder against the wall.

"Aw, are you mad?" Genie said, looking smug. With a wave of his hand, shadowy tendrils grabbed Toan, pinning him to the floor. "Aw, don't worry. Your suffering will be much much worse." The tendril began to flow into Toan's mouth, even as Toan began to retch, trying to force the shadow away. With a smirk, the Genie thrust his hand into Toan's chest, pulling out a lung. Toan let out a grunt of pain, blood seeping out of the wound.

"Don't worry, you won't get the luxury of dying." He said, smiling. Almost to add insult to injury, he light the piece of lung on fire, earning garbled grunts and moans of pain.

"Leave him alone!" Xiao cried out.

"Ah, right. I almost forgot about you." He picked Toan up by the scruff of his neck, placing him in the floor "Now, you get to suffer his fate." Shadowy tendrils forced themselves down her throat, her coughing and retching. With a amused look, he lit both of the heroes on fire, both of them screaming in horrific agony.

"Don't worry, your nerves won't be burned away, I made sure of that. That way, you get to suffer the full experience." With a laugh, a shadowy tendril snaked between Xiao's legs, forcing their way in. "Now, you get to share the same experiences your precious daughter experienced.

Xiao couldn't even make a noise, so great was her pain. She couldn't even fight, as her body was racking with nothing but agony. However, that changed for but a second, as her body was ripped in two. Finally, she let out a loud scream, a bloodcurdling scream that would send monsters fleeing to their mothers.

"Please! Just kill us!" Toan begged, watching as Xiao's split heart still beat, as her lungs still breathed.

"No. You shall suffer and suffer and suffer, and you shall never see your darling daughter again." The Genie said, smiling. "You should be happy, most mortals beg for immortality." He let out a laugh, as green, vile liquid began to form upon his hand. "Now, let's see how acid does..." He placed the acid upon Toan's skin, smiling as the flesh began to burn and melt. Toan's roar of pains grew louder, until eventually, he and Xiao's voices broke, from overuse.

"Aw, mute suffering is no fun." The Genie said, grinning. "Let's fix that." With a snap of his fingers, their vocal chords were repaired, and their voices continued to scream in agony, begging for death.

"This is the price you pay, for interfering." The Genie said, chuckling the whole while. "Now, what other substances shall I test.."

**This is my art, my beautiful art. No matter how much you wish for it to stop, my reign will continue, through all of time.**


End file.
